


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Safe Haven

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, Romance, Sad!Peter, Strong!Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is sad, and misses home. Jenna tries to cheer him up. Sounds smutty - it is not!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt I got; can you write a sad Peter who misses home and this time Jenna is the strong one.  
> English is not my native, sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for reading it anyway.  
> Please do not read if you don't like RPF. Please remember this is a fictional story.

Almost all day, he was somewhere else with his thoughts. Non present, except for the takes. The rest of the time he spend sitting in his chair, doodling almost senseless into his Moleskine. Peter isn’t capturing what happens around him, like he usually does. She can see that, because he never glances up, just scribbles along. Deep in thought and an almost painful expression on his face before he crosses out his lines with his pen - sometimes almost violently.

While standing with her in the scene he keeps very quiet. People around them assuming he is maybe just tired, they are about to do a night shoot and there is no one who is not tired. Jenna however sees right through that and knows better.

The first time she asks him, it is 2 o’clock at night, “Are you alright?”

He doesn’t answer her immediately, she has interrupted one of his thoughts, “Yes. Fine.”

The next time, she catches him when they only have to wait, till the director calls it a day, so she shuffles her chair aside from him, sits down, crosses her legs and looks at him, till he stops his scribbling and looks at her uncertain.

“So, Capaldi, what is wrong?”

He chuckles, it is the first true smile he gives that night, “I am fine.”

Jenna tries to impersonate him, by lowering her chin a bit to glance up to him, “Liar.”

He leanes slightly in, doing the same gesture with his face and eyes, “Your Malcolm Tucker is not half as good as mine.”

She slaps his arm, “Don’t try to change the topic! What is wrong, because there is something wrong. I watched you all day - all night, and you are somewhere else.”

He shifts his stiff body in his seat. There were up all night and he is tired and it is a bit cold, because he hasn’t eaten for a few hours. “I am here.”

Jenna sighs, reaching for his notebook, “No, you are not,” and shows him all the doodles of him, which seemed to have went havoc. “Don’t be like that, Peter. What is wrong?”

Rubbing his face, he gives her a weary smile, “It's just… I miss home,” he shrugs. Now it is out. The big excited always funny Peter Capaldi, has an off-time.

She gives him a understanding smile. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I not want to be rude, but… you can’t bring me home for an hour, do you?”

“If I could, I would, but…,” she glances down at her watch, it is short after five. “Do you ...do you want to see something?”

Frowning, he leans back into his chair, “It is almost half past five. I not want to sound ambiguous, but I like to see a bed.”

Smiling, she looks over to the director, they are about to be released for today, “Listen, I know it's late, but I’ll promise your mood will be better afterwards.”

He isn’t convinced, the only thing he wants to do is grab something to eat and then fall into bed before they have to make a read through at 2 o’clock.

  
“Quit shower or something. I’ll promise, you will like it,” she stands up and holds her hand out.

He hasn’t seen home for quite a while, nor has she, and he knows, when there are a few night shoots and his inner clock is in chaos, he feels a bit down, a bit depressed. He loves his job, it’s still fun. He loves the people, the buzzing set, like it is a hive and yet sometimes, he can’t fight off his homesickness.

He can see she is tired and exhausted like himself, but in her eyes there's still this kind of sparkle, this joy, he always adores on her. To everyone else, he would say _‘go away'_. Not to Jenna, not with that smile and this promise that something good will happen.

He nods, and she grabs his hand, like the Doctor the one of a companion and says “Come on then!”

She is excited, and so is he now, she has this contagiousness he knows that this is the reason that they fit so good together.

They reach the exit of the studio and the street. It is still dark, but he can see dawn is coming. She is still holding his hand, dragging him behind her, toward a cab that stands alone there in the street.

When they come closer, the cabby disembarks, “Good morning, Miss Coleman!” he opens up the door for them and Peter is confused.

“Hello Richard, nice you could make it,” Jenna gives him a smile, while shaking his hand. “This is Peter.”

“Hello, Mister Capaldi,” he nods with a smile.

Peter only whispers a short _‘Hi’_ before Jenna pushes him into the car. She seems into a hurry.

“The usual spot, Miss Coleman?” Richard asks and Peter stares first at him, then at her.

“The usual spot?”

“Yes, please.”

Peter falls back into the seat and waits till the car is driving, “Alright, what is going on? Do you do this on daily basis? Kidnapping men and drive them around in town?”

Jenna laughs, “No, I don’t.”

“I am not sure if I can believe you right now,” he scratches the back of his neck, trying to figure out where they are going.

“Ask Richard.”

He hesitates, “Okay, Richard, does this woman do this very often? Kidnapping innocent men?”

Richard almost roars of laughter, “No, Mister Capaldi. Can’t say that. You are the first man she seems to kidnap.”

“See,” Jenna grins at him, patting his arm.

“Where are we going?” he looks outside toward the sky. It is cloudy and it looks cold and he just wants to go to bed.

“You’ll find out. Don’t try to be a control freak,” she jokes, yawning a smile over to him.

He only gives her a side glare, and rests his head on the backrest and tries not to doze off, what is doomed in the moment his eyes close and the sound of the engine lulls him in.

It couldn’t be that long, when he is brought back by a touch on his shoulder. “Hey, sleepyhead!”

Jenna smiles at him, he had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and she had let him get a little rest. Had taken the chance to watch him softly snoring, his mouth slightly open and his body totally at ease. He had rested his hand in his lap, and when the car had taken a turn his left hand had fallen down from his leg toward Jenna. She was tempted to reach for his fingers, take his hand to place it back, but was afraid to wake him up and then she might had to answer some questions about her reasons.

For a second he doesn’t know where he is, ruffling his hair, leaning forward biting his thumb he glances out of the car. “We are by the port.”

“Yes, we are. So come on!” Jenna grabs for his hand again and pulls him out of the car. She pays Richard and asks him, if he could be back in an hour. He promises and drives off.

Peter looks around, he knows the spot. “That is the Doctor Who experience!” he shakes his head as if he is about to dream. “Don’t tell me we are doing the tour, because-”

“-Shut up. Of course not!” she smirks and walks toward a little cafe at the corner. “Quick, the sun is about to rise!”

He follows her unsure what this is all about. When they enter the cafe it is six in the morning, they just have opened and the barista seems to know Jenna, because she is greeting her with familiarity. Peter just raises a hand again, he feels awkward and lost.

Jenna orders coffee and croissants for him and her, and then waves him over to the large glass door that leads onto the terrace.

“You want to sit outside?” he shrieks. “You know it is cold.”

“They have blankets,” she just says, and walks outside. “So, sit down, and I’ll explain what is so nice about this spot.”

He grabs for a blanket to place it down over his seat and then another to wrap it completely around him. He knows he looks ridiculous - a bit like some Roman emperor - but he is cold and tired and in a state where he stopped minding anything.

The barista brings the ordered beverages and the food, nods at Peter - not without smirking over his appearance - then leaves.

“These!” Jenna grabs one of the croissants. “Are the best croissants in whole England, and …” she dots to somewhere behind him, so he turns around, “it is sunset.”

It is still cloudy, but the weather god had some understanding, and the overcast sky had ripped open a bit to show a wonderful painting of red and yellow, while the sun slowly crawls over the horizon.

Peter grabs his chair and moves aside from Jenna, taking the mug from the table and sips from it.

“I know you are down, I know you miss home, and I can’t take that feeling away,” she begins. “But every time I feel down, I come here in the morning. Sit down, and watch the new day come. There is the sea, the port, some fisher and their ships, and nothing else. Just some great coffee and a perfect croissant.”

Peter - dipping his pastry into his coffee - looks at her. Wrapped in her blanket, she looks toward the horizon. She is tired, and exhausted, but she is happy, and he can tell that in this moment, there is nowhere better to be than here. It is her private spot she comes to, when she is down. Her safe haven, no one  knows about - except him. He can imagine, that she has discovered this spot a while ago, never telling anyone about it.

“Why?” he simply asks, and she turns her head, smiling, knowing what he is asking.

“Because you were down,” she looks back toward the sea, to add a moment later, “That’s what _friends_ are doing, don’t they?”

Wiggling his arm out of the blanket he lays his open hand onto the rest of her chair, glancing into his coffee, watching some small crumbs floating around.

When she had discovered this little paradise, back in the days with Matt, she had promised herself never ever to tell anyone about it. She had so little privacy and so less secrets left in her public life since she had joined Doctor Who, that she knew, that telling someone would take something away from her.

When she made that promise, she couldn’t of course not know about Peter and his impact in her life.

And yet, breaking a promise, one you make to yourself, is always the hardest to break.

He was sad, and she was not, because she never is sad around him, and she knows, there is no one better to break a promise for.

Her hand finds his without looking.

([gifcredit](http://timegirlinthetardis.tumblr.com/post/101835771131/you-hold-my-hand-youre-my-best-friend-you-know))

**[ _  
_ ](http://colepaldi-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/ffs) **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - if so ---> Kudos? ---> Comment?  
> If you like Colepaldi, I publish on regular basis and take prompts.


End file.
